Hoops
by Orrymain
Summary: The gang takes time out to shoot some hoops at the Ferretti's.


Hoops Author: Orrymain Author Email: (Feedback welcome)  
Author Website: Category: Slash, Humor, Romance, Established Relationship Pairing: Jack/Daniel ... and it's all J/D Rating: PG-13 Season: Beyond the Series - April 2009 Spoilers: Sacrifices (minor)  
Size: 27kb, short story Written: November 25, December 2-4,14, 2004 Summary: The gang takes time out to shoot some hoops at the Ferretti's.  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. A gal can dream though!  
Notes: 1) This fic was spawned from an idea by Linda. Thanks to her and her son for the background and ideas!  
2) Sometimes, Jack and Daniel speak almost telepathically. Their "silent" words to each other are indicated by asterisks instead of quotes, such as Jack, we can't  
3) Silent, unspoken thoughts by various characters are indicated with in front and behind them, such as Where am I  
4) Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Claudia, QuinGem, Drdjlover, Kat, Linda!

Hoops by Orrymain

"Teal'c, don't be late," Jack called out to the Jaffa as he headed for the exit.

"O'Neill, I do not understand why we are shooting a horse."

Jack stopped his forward movement and turned to stare at his friend. Sam snickered, then looked away when Jack glared at her.

"T, we're shooting hoops, not a horse."

"Did DanielJackson not say we would be playing with a horse?"

"Not exactly. It's ... Carter, you explain it to him. I'll see you two at Ferretti's in two hours."

Lou and Carolyn Ferretti were hosting a late afternoon lawn party of sorts with several SGC personnel planning on attending. It was an adults-only get-together, so all of the Jackson-O'Neill children, along with the Ferretti's foster daughter, Trina, would be at Sara and Mark Wilson's home during the party.

Sam saw Teal'c's expectant stare.

"It's a game, Teal'c."

"A horse is a four-legged animal, Samantha, an equine ..."

"Teal'c, 'Horse' is also a basketball game. There are actually several ways to play it and decide who wins, but today we're playing by the General's rules. Players stand at various distances from the basket and shoot the ball. If you make it, everyone else has to make the same shot, or if they miss, they get a letter."

"A letter from whom?"

"No, not that kind of letter, but a letter of the alphabet." She saw Teal'c's blank stare. Who knew it would be this complicated to explain how to play a simple game like 'Horse'? "Let me try this again. The idea of the game is not to be the horse, so you want to make the baskets. Every time you miss, you get a letter, like the 'H' in horse. Miss again, you get the 'O', and the game goes on."

"I see. Strange Tau'ri game."

"But amazingly fun. Anyway, if everyone makes the basket, you move on, shooting from another spot, and the process repeats, with everyone having to make that same basket, but if you miss, you get a letter, and the next person gets to pick the spot, and we go around again."

"So we are not shooting a horse?"

"No, Teal'c. You'll like it; trust me."

The Jaffa stared for a moment, then cocked his head slightly.

"Indeed."

"Okay, warm-up time," Jack called out.

Hearing Sam chuckle, Daniel jogged over to her and quietly asked, "What's so funny?"

"Your husband, Daniel. I've never seen anyone so excited about playing a game of 'Horse'."

"He wants to beat Teal'c." Sam laughed a little louder, causing Jack to look over at the blonde and give her a funny look. "Shh, Sam, not so loud."

"I can't help it."

"Have you heard about their Ping Pong games?"

"Have I ever! The General hasn't ever scored a point, has he?"

"One, and that was cheating."

"I did NOT cheat. It's not my fault Teal'c walked away just as I was making my serve."

"The game was over, O'Neill. We had business to attend to."

Jack considered refuting his friend's statement, but he saw the intensity of Teal'c's stare and decided to let it go.

"Yeah, well, let's see how you do at basketball. Okay, who's up first?" Jack asked.

"I think we should go by age and gender, youngest first," Janet said, well aware that she was the youngest female of the assembled players.

"I say we go by rank," Jack argued, being the highest of the ranking officers there.

"We can't do that, Jack. Some of us aren't military," Daniel reminded him.

"Which is why we should go alphabetically, by last names," Sam suggested, her last name being first on the scale.

"I say we go by ownership," Lou said, then blowing and popping a piece of gum. He saw the questioning stares. "I own the court. I own the hoop. I own the ball. More importantly, I own the snacks," he said, smiling and nodding over towards the lawn where his wife Carolyn was spreading out a bunch of snack foods for the troops.

"Or, we could go by the cutest," Daniel said shyly.

"So not fair, Daniel," Jack said.

"Yeah, not fair," Sam said, jabbing her cute friend in the arm.

He smiled brightly and said, "Well, I considered saying we go by the smartest."

"Hey!" Sam objected, jabbing Daniel again.

"Carter, hands off my husband, or I might be forced to defend his honor."

"Oh, yeah, right," she said, laughing as she looked off to the side, shaking her head.

Jack moved towards Sam and said aggressively, "Is that a challenge, Carter?"

Sam sneered, "Like you could beat me, Sir."

"Keep touching my husband, and you might just find out."

Jack gave Sam the most severe intimidation stare he could muster. She stood motionless, almost afraid to move.

"Gawd, he's kidding, Sam," Daniel said, exasperated.

"Right. I'm ... kidding ... Samantha."

"Dems fightin' words, General."

"I think your name is lovely ... Samantha," Teal'c said, tilting his head towards Jack in what Jack interpreted as some kind of warning.

"Hey, are we going to play, or is everyone going to fight over Daniel?" Janet asked, dribbling the ball a few feet. Then she stopped, "Of course, if we are going to fight over Daniel, I want a number. Remember, he was mine for years in the infirmary, and the beauty of it is, he still is."

"Okay, Doc, take a number," Jack said.

"Can I fight over the Doc, too?" Lou asked. "Of course, Carolyn might not like it, but I don't want to be an outsider."

"Oh, gawd," Daniel said, moving away from the crazy people.

"Daniel?" Jack called out, approaching him nonchalantly. He wrapped his arm around the younger man's shoulder and said, "You do realize you started this?"

"I did not."

"Yes, you did."

"Did not."

"You did, indeed, DanielJackson. You implied you were the cutest, and O'Neill felt inclined to defend your honor."

"My honor? Let's not go that far, Teal'c."

"That's what happened, Daniel," Sam said.

"You're all incorrigible, and if we don't start this little game soon, it'll be time for dinner!"

"Good point!" Sam said. "So, who goes first?"

Before Jack could start another round of craziness, Teal'c, looking his most intimidating, said, "It is my opinion that we should start with the strongest."

Jack coughed.

"Okay, the Big Guy goes first." Teal'c started to walk out into the street. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To my first position."

"Uh, Teal'c, you should really stay on the driveway," Jack said.

"Are you afraid you cannot make the basket from here, O'Neill?"

"A...fraid. No, of course not."

Daniel rolled his eyes.

Lou whispered, "He'll never make it, Jack."

"Doesn't have a prayer; he's never even play...ed before," Jack stuttered as the ball sailed through the hoop without even touching the rim.

"I wish I'd had a bet on that," Lou said.

"Okay, so much for 'Horse'," Jack proclaimed.

"You have not yet taken your turn, O'Neill."

"Teal'c, don't get me wrong, but no one else here is going to make that shot."

"Maybe we should have called the game, 'Goa'uld'," Janet teased.

"Let's just play a real game," Sam suggested.

"Three-man teams," Jack said.

"Three-person teams," both Sam and Janet said simultaneously.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll take Sam and the Doc on my team," Lou said.

"Which one?" Jack, Daniel, and Janet all asked at the same time, causing a massive round of laughter.

"Daniel," Lou clarified.

"That leaves me with the Big Guy and ... the Doc," Jack said with a smile as he looked at Janet.

"We need a ref, Jack," Lou commented, adding, "a fair ref."

"Who do you suggest?"

"Carolyn's fair."

"Right. How about the Munchkins?"

"Jack!"

"Oh, yeah; they'd be divided."

Daniel shook his head at his crazy husband.

"Not to mention that they aren't even here!"

"I could go get them," Jack volunteered, a huge smile on his face.

"Right," Daniel sighed, then smiled at his husband's lunacy. "I have the solution," Daniel said. "Be right back."

Daniel headed for the Ferretti's backyard where other SGC colleagues were gathered. He returned a minute later with General Hammond in tow, and then the game began. By a flip of a coin, the tip off was between Daniel and Janet.

"This is so not fair, General Hammond. I left my high heels at home," the petite physician whined.

"It could be worse, Doc," Jack said.

"How's that?"

"You could be tipping off against Teal'c."

"Good point," she chuckled.

As was expected, Daniel won the contest, putting the ball into play as the game began.

"I'm open," Jack shouted, and a moment later, Janet passed the ball. "And he scoooooressssssouchihauhau ... oh for crying out loud!"

"Jack, are you okay?" Daniel called out as he ran to his husband.

"I'm just peachy," the older man whined, shaking his hand.

"What do you mean is he okay? Look what he did to the net!" Lou exclaimed. Seeing Jack's incredulous look, Lou grinned. "Just kidding, Jack."

"Sure you are."

Jack had attempted a slam-dunk into the net, but somehow, as he released the basketball, his hand got caught in the net.

"At least you scored, Sir."

"Carter, I'm thinking Elmendorf is in need of a new Lieutenant Colonel."

"Yes, Sir," Sam said, backing off, having no desire to move to Alaska.

"It doesn't feel like you've broken anything," Janet said.

"He better not have, at least nothing ... important," Daniel smirked, blushing as he did so.

"Danny, it was my hand!"

"Yeah, but you landed on your ... uh ... well, never mind."

More laughter filled the air. Daniel helped Jack up, and the lovers kissed.

"You can give me a physical later."

"Count on it," Daniel said softly.

"Keep your minds on the game, guys," Lou chided the lovers.

A couple minutes later, the net was repaired, and the game resumed.

"Teal'c, score three," Jack shouted out as he passed the basketball to the Jaffa who stood in the clear at the edge of the driveway.

As the ball sailed through the air, Jack was confident of getting these much needed points. Incredible as it sounded, his team was down by eight points. He positioned himself to play defense against his lover when Sam leaped into the air and managed to get her hand on the basketball, tapping it over to Lou who easily scored another basket.

"Okay, where are the puppet strings?" Jack said, looking all around Sam.

She smiled and suggestively answered, "Where you'll never find them, General."

"Let's play," Hammond admonished the griping man, tossing him the ball to continue the action.

The six players mixed it up around the court. Sam initiated a cross-court pass to Lou which Jack intercepted. He dribbled towards the basket, Daniel guarding him, trying to get the ball. Jack tossed it to Teal'c who tried to get to the edge of the driveway for another three-point shot, but Sam was now in his way. He passed the ball back to Jack, who turned, ignoring the fact that Daniel was planted firmly in his spot, and took two steps, knocking his lover to the ground.

He made the basket and cheered.

"Sorry, Love," Jack said cockily as he extended his hand out to help Daniel up.

"Sorry my ..." Daniel looked around, "mikta."

"That's a foul," Hammond called out. "Two shots, Daniel," he directed.

"Foul? I didn't foul him."

"Yes, you did," Daniel insisted.

"I did not."

"Did, too."

"I so did not."

"Jack, I was standing still, and you ran right into me." Jack growled as he turned and walked to his position. "Grumpy," Daniel mumbled.

"What was that?"

"You heard me ... sourpuss."

"I'll get you for that."

"I'm counting on it, Babe," Daniel teased, batting his eyelashes purposefully.

"I can't wait," Jack said, mocking a loss of control. He quickly scooped Daniel into his arms and kissed him soundly. "Sorry, just had to do that."

"Don't be sorry; do it again."

Jack smiled and honored his husband's request.

"Are we playing basketball or ... footsies," Lou asked his friends.

They laughed, and the game resumed with Daniel landing one of his two free shots.

Jack was one-on-one with Sam, feverishly trying to steal the ball away. She tried to go around him, but his arms seemed to be everywhere. At last, Jack was able to tap the ball from her, but the round object escaped his grasp when it dribbled off his shoe. It rolled down the driveway, its momentum carrying it across the street.

"Oh, crap," Lou sighed unhappily within earshot of Janet as he watched one of his neighbors pick up the wayward basketball.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"That's Mick Eglund, one Grade-A jerk, Doc. He's been watching us, and I don't need to talk to him to know what he's saying. Come on."

Daniel had been the one to cross the street to reclaim the basketball. Jack, Sam, and Teal'c were at the edge of the driveway, watching and waiting, while General Hammond took the opportunity to grab a finger sandwich from the items Carolyn had put out earlier.

"Sorry about the ball," Daniel said. "I'm afraid it got it away from us."

"So I see ... homo."

Daniel tensed at the angry tone of the man, who was twirling the ball in his hands while staring intently at Daniel.

"I, uh, I'll leave you alone, if you'd just give me our ball."

"Ball. What do you know about balls? Obviously, yours are ..."

"Daniel, what's going on?" Jack asked, coming to a stop just behind his lover. His internal Daniel alarm had beeped as soon as Daniel tensed. He looked at the man. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, the problem is you two creeps being on my block."

"Mick." Lou ran over, interrupting the conversation. "Hey, the ball got loose. Thanks for picking it up. Can we, ah, have it back?"

"What are you doing, Ferretti, letting these two weirdos make-out on our block?"

"Look," Jack said. "We just want the ball."

"Come get it, you degenerate."

Jack started to lunge forward, but Daniel stuck his right hand out to block his movement. He turned to face Jack, his hand touching his husband's chest.

"Jack, we don't need to fight. He means nothing. You know that."

"General," Sam stated, having sensed a problem and walked across the street, as had Teal'c, Janet, and General Hammond. "We still have time to finish the game."

"If this moron will give the ball back," Jack said harshly.

Lou nodded at his neighbor.

"Give me the ball, Mick. Don't start trouble."

"Keep them away from me," the man said, throwing the ball across the street.

"Jack, let's go," Daniel urged as he started to walk away, passing to Jack's right. He saw his lover's eyes locked onto the neighbor's. The situation was still a time bomb. "Jack, please. It's been a good day, and I don't want to have to explain to our children why their father has a black eye. Do you?"

"CHILDREN?"

"Mick," Lou said, standing in front of the angry neighbor. "They're my guests, my friends. Back off."

"Keep them away from me."

"Fine. Back off."

The neighbor gave Jack one more nasty look, then turned and fled inside his house.

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's go finish the game, Jack."

"Ignorant son of a ..."

"Jack, let's go. It's been a good day," Daniel said again.

Jack took a deep breath, then smiled.

"Yeah, it has. Nice dribbling, Carter."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Jack, Daniel, I'm sorry about that guy. He's new and a real redneck. All the neighbors are upset about him."

"What happened to the Delgados?"

"They moved last month. Carlos got a better job in Arizona."

"You're going to have trouble with that idiot."

"I know, but hey, let's play. I'm gonna cream your butt with my new move."

"Your team is toast, Pal."

The game was back on.

Lou's team was ahead by six points at the half-time break. Of course, half-time in this friendly game meant a five-minute gloat and challenge. Lou gloated, "We are the champions, Jack, old buddy, old pal," while Jack challenged, "Gloat while you can, Lou; you're gonna be eating those words when this game is through."

"Okay, gentlemen ... and ladies," Hammond said. "Time for the start of the second half."

This time, the tip off would be Jack versus Daniel. They squared off, their eyes intense. Daniel, wearing a sleeveless shirt, flexed his muscles a little as he moved his shoulders. He knew Hammond was about to toss the ball. Just as Hammond started his movement, Daniel smiled and winked while letting out a tiny, suggestive moan.

It was no contest. Daniel easily won the tip off, putting the ball into play. He looked back at Jack, who was still standing in the same position, and chuckled.

"That was so not fair, Danny."

"All's fair in love and ... sports, Jack."

"O'Neill, why did you not attempt to get the ball?" Teal'c asked from across the driveway court.

"Because my darling husband was flaunting his ... assets at me."

"And you just love my assets, don't ya, Babe?" Daniel said as he passed the ball to Sam.

"I love your sweet ... ah, yes," Jack admitted, adding, "but you cheated!"

The lighthearted bickering continued as the play continued.

Jack mumbled, "It's not fair."

"What isn't fair?" Sam asked, as she guarded Jack who currently had the ball.

"He's just too sexy. How am I suppose to concentrate on the ball when I'm thinking about his ..."

"Sir, we get the idea."

"Yeah, but ..."

"Excuse me, Sir ..."

"Hey! You're ... going to Elmendorf," Jack shouted after Sam had stolen the ball right out from under him. "Oh for crying out loud. Daniel, use of sex-appeal is forbidden from now on!"

Everyone laughed, including Jack's team which was now down by eight points.

"Way to go, Big Guy," Jack cheered as Teal'c tied the game with another three-point shot.

Daniel shook his head and ran his hand along his mouth. He was sweating, as they all were. It had been a good, intense game for the six friends.

"Nice shot, Teal'c," he said as he moved to start the action again, tossing the basketball to Sam who immediately twirled around and passed it to Lou.

The clock was ticking -- sixty seconds and counting.

Lou attempted a shot, but it rebounded off the backboard. Daniel gained control. He managed to get around Janet fairly easily, but Teal'c was in his path. He mapped out a course in his mind. He'd turn and run around Janet. He figured Jack would try and cut in front of him, so then he'd do a one-eighty, go back two steps, twirl around, and shoot.

That was his plan, and it went beautifully. As anticipated, Jack did try to steal the ball.

Not a chance, Fly boy.

That's what you think, Rock boy.

Daniel stayed on course, only when he twirled around, Jack was closer than he thought, so he repeated the process.

"Eight seconds, Daniel," Lou called out.

"Shoot, Daniel," Sam urged.

With one last twist of his body, with his back to the hoop, he twirled around, and shot.

Only there was a problem. With all the spinning, he had gotten disoriented. The ball made a direct hit, only it wasn't with the hoop, but with Carolyn Ferretti.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed, dropping the tray she was carrying.

A pitcher of lemonade, seven glasses, and a canister of ice thumped against the concrete. Fortunately, they were all made of plastic.

"Oh gawd!" Daniel responded, hurrying to Carolyn's side, getting there just after Lou.

Daniel was sure she'd collapse and die, but instead, she started laughing.

"Oh, Lou, remember when you hit me with the football."

Lou laughed.

"Yeah, Peaches. You okay?"

"I'm fine. It takes more than some ole basketball to get the best of me."

"Carolyn, I am so, so, so sorry," Daniel said urgently. His voice was full of sorrow. "I'm so bad at sports. I'm sorry. I'm really ..."

"Daniel, you just stop that. Janet, tell this worry wart that I'm okay."

"Daniel, I'm sure she's fine. No bumps or contusions. Any dizziness or ...?"

"Not a thing, just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm afraid you're refreshments aren't as lucky."

"Well, come over here. I want to take a closer look," Janet said as Lou helped his wife to her feet.

Daniel immediately went into a self-hug, but before he had a chance to get too lost in it, Jack had his arm around Daniel's waist.

"I have no business playing sports," Daniel lamented softly.

"Danny, it was an accident, and Carolyn's fine. As for sports, that's bull." Jack saw Daniel's surprised look. "Geez, Danny, you were great. You did more than keep up, you charged. This was a good game. Heck, we tied. Think about it. You know we were all playing full out. Daniel, me, Teal'c, and Janet could only tie you, Lou, and Carter. It was a good, legitimate game. I'm proud of you."

"I hit Carolyn."

"You got spun around. It's happened to the best of us."

"Oh, who did you hit?"

"Well, okay, so I haven't hit anyone on the head with a basketball, but I have hit them in their, uh, privates."

"Oh, gawd. Who? When?"

"Well," Jack moved his arm upwards to Daniel's shoulder and began to guide him inside where the others now were, "the first time I was about ten or eleven. We were playing football at the park, and ..."

By the time Jack was done with his tales of misdirected hits, Daniel was laughing. He felt even better once Janet confirmed again that Carolyn was fine, and determinedly put it out of his mind after Carolyn hugged him and warned that if he felt guilty about it, she'd never again bake her special Spaghetti Cheese Pasta for him, something Daniel loved.

Ninety minutes later, Jack and Daniel decided it was time to save the Wilsons from whatever terror their brood was inflicting upon them.

"Thanks, Lou; this was a great party," Jack said.

"Carolyn ..."

"Daniel, don't start!"

"I wouldn't dare; just make sure you make my favorite again soon."

The two hugged, then Daniel added, "We'll drop Trina home after breakfast in the morning, probably ten-ish, if that's okay."

"That'll be fine. I know she and Jennifer will have a wonderful time talking about boys tonight. Thanks for letting her spend the night."

"She's a wonderful girl."

"Yes, she is. She still has some issues, but she's come so far."

"It shows what love can do," Jack said.

"And patience," Daniel added. "Thanks again for inviting us. Goodnight."

Halfway to Sara's, Jack noticed Daniel still had a smile on his face. It had been there ever since they had left Lou's.

"What are you thinking about?"

"That labels are nothing but garbage. Jack, that neighbor of Lou's, I feel sorry for him. All he knows is a name that society has placed on a group of people who love, not differently, but ... I don't know, I guess unexpectedly. He hasn't a clue what love and life is really about. Then, you look at Trina. She needed such help. So many people had given up on her, and now, she's shining. Sure, she still goes to counseling, and she's still working things out, but that's not a bad thing, discovering herself after all that abuse."

"And? Danny, you were smiling. I'm trying to match up the smile with what you just said."

"I'm a nerd, a nerd who can't play sports, but Jack, I did okay. I was tempted to write off what you had said, but I can't. I can play the game, too, and no, I'm no Michael Jordan, but ... I held my own. I helped my team; I did my job; and you know what is even more important?"

"What?"

"I had fun. I really had fun. I mean, it's not that I'm some sports addict or anything, but sometimes, it's nice to venture outside what we know and be successful, especially when it's something we've grown up believing wasn't us. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. You just said that labels are garbage, whether they're labels that give us a name because we love each other, or those attaching attributes based on nothing."

"I had a dream last night."

"What about?"

"Daddy and I were playing catch in front of a pyramid near our dig site. I was four or five. I ... I think it was real, Jack. I never remembered playing catch with him, though, until that dream last night."

"He said you were going to see the Yankees. I think he was a fan," Jack said, recalling previous discussions about Melbourne Jackson and what he had told his son they would be doing in New York City.

"I never knew, and I almost let the label 'nerd' or 'geek' or whatever the brain label of the day was, and the words 'he's bad at sports' become the truth. But they aren't the truth; they aren't even close. We're going to protect David and Little Danny, and the rest of our children, from that, Jack. No matter what, we have to make sure they discover themselves."

"It's not just that," Jack said. He saw Daniel's inquiring look. "It's experimenting, taking a chance, be willing to fall down and ..."

"Get right back up, and try it again," Daniel said, completing the sentence.

"We'll do it, Danny. Our brood will be who they want to be, not what anyone else tells them they are or have to be."

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you, Angel."

"Jack, maybe we should put up a basketball hoop at home."

"It's something to think about, Love," Jack said with a smile.  
"Yeah, something to think about," Daniel said, his smile as bright as Jack's. "We'd be able to shoot some hoops anytime we wanted to, and we could also teach the children that you don't have to be good at sports to have fun playing sports."

"Next time, it won't be a tie," Jack said, a big smile still on his face.

Daniel had come a long way; he never would have said anything like that a few short years ago.

"You're right, Babe. Next time," Daniel said firmly, "I'm gonna kick your six right off the court!"

The two laughed and continued their way to the Wilsons. All in all, it had been a wonderful day, one fostered by love, and good friendships, like that of Lou and Carolyn Ferretti.

Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really? 


End file.
